License to Fly
License to Fly is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 15, 2017 to an audience of 1.72 million viewers. Plot Henry and Captain Man are searching in an alley for a villain duo called the Ballerino Brothers. Henry is trying to convince Captain Man to teach him how to fly the Man-Copter. The Ballerino Brothers arrive, and Henry tells Captain Man that if he could knock out both Ballerino Brothers without the assistance of Captain Man, he would have to teach Henry how to fly the Man-Copter. Captain Man agrees and Henry is able to knock out one of them. He takes Ray's peanut butter sandwich and throws it at the other Ballerino brother. The Ballerino brother suffers an allergic reaction to the peanut butter and passes out. Captain Man agrees to let Henry fly the Man-Copter. Piper arrives at Junk-N-Stuff with Jasper's backpack. Jasper tells her that it was his backpack, but Piper says that since he had left it at her house, it was her legal property. She says that if Jasper gave her $50, she would return the backpack. But she then sees a cotton candy machine, and she says that if she could have the machine for free, she would give Jasper's backpack back. Jasper then begins to test to see if it would work. Henry and Ray enter a rental helicopter so that Ray could teach Henry how it works. Henry and Ray start the helicopter and fly away without Charlotte. Meanwhile, the cotton candy machine begins to work. However, way too much cotton candy begins spewing out of the machine. Charlotte arrives and sees what happened. Jasper says he poured in ten jugs of cotton candy sugar, which was way too much. Piper is happy about this and she dives into the mountain of cotton candy. Henry is having fun flying the helicopter and they plan on landing next to Junk-N-Stuff. However, they then see some cheerleaders below them. They decide to transform into Kid Danger and Captain Man and get some selfies with the cheerleaders. Captain Man wants to land the helicopter to impress the cheerleaders and he tries to get Henry out of the pilot seat. However, while they are fighting, Captain Man falls out of the helicopter. In Junk-N-Stuff, Jasper and Charlotte find Piper under a large pile of cotton candy. She was in a cotton candy coma. They move a lot of the cotton candy outside the store and Captain Man falls in front of the shop. Meanwhile, Henry has been able to land the helicopter and is now flying it with the cheerleaders on board. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Minor Cast *Tim Storms as Vance Ballerino Quotes Trivia *According to Ray and Henry, the helicopter used in this episode was not the Man-copter, but in fact a rental helicopter. Which also means that the helicopter used in the episode Danger & Thunder was not the Man-copter, meaning it is possible that it was also a rental and possibly the same one. **If it is the same as in Danger & Thunder, then this would mark it's second appearance in the series. *This is the second appearance of the Swellview sign, the first was in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2. **This is the first time we see the sign without any graffiti on it. *This is the third episode without recurring characters. The first two were The Secret Gets Out and Caved In. *This is the second time in Season 3 where Piper appears in Junk N' Stuff. The first was A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs. *In the beginning of the episode is seen "Danwarp" graffitied on the alley wall. *When Ray tells Henry the Man-Copter does exist, he breaks the fourth wall and then winks. *Charlotte tells Henry and Ray to come back when the helicopter starts lifting off and flying away; to which they reply: "We can't come back! We don't no how it works!" This is a nearly identical reference to a quote from the scene in The Wizard of Oz where the hot air balloon starts floating away and Dorothy yells for the Wizard to come back to which he replies "I can't come back! I don't know how it works!" International Premieres *September 29, 2017 (United Kingdom) *August 11, 2017 (Latin America) *August 17, 2017 (Spain) Goofs *In Hour of Power it is revealed that Ray is allergic to nuts, however in this episode he is planning to eat a sandwich with peanut butter without any concern about a possible allergic reaction. It is possible he is only allergic to some nuts, or does not care if he does have an allergic reaction. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017